


Klaine Advent Prompt #14 - Needle

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #14 - Needle

“Damn it!”

“Kurt?! Are you okay?”

Blaine rushed over to where Kurt was sitting and where he was gripping his finger tightly.

“I’m fine Blaine.” Kurt hissed out, before putting his finger in his mouth briefly. “I just pricked myself on the needle of this stupid machine.” 

“Here let me see.” 

Blaine held out his hand and after rolling his eyes enduringly Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's. 

Blaine gently touched the reddened area of Kurt’s finger as he made a show of looking at it.

“Well, “ He said with a dramatic sigh. “I don’t think you’re going to lose it but just to be sure I think I’ll just…”

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's finger.

“There. All better.” 

Shaking his head, Kurt just laughed. “You are such a goober.” 

He leaned forward and kissed Blaine gently on the lips.

“Yeah, but I’m your goober.” Blaine couldn’t help but say pulling back just enough to speak.

“And don’t you forget it.” Kurt added before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, leaning back in and kissing Blaine again, both of them getting lost in each other.


End file.
